


Unovan Starlocke: A Pokemon Researchers Journey

by magickaitball



Series: Pokemon Starlocke: A Pokemon Researchers Journey [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Isshu-chihou | Unova, Nuzlocke Challenge, Pokemon Journey, Research
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickaitball/pseuds/magickaitball
Summary: Jump into the Unova region with Starly (The Human) No that is not his real name. But he insists that everyone calls him that. He just started a job studying under Professor Juniper to help with her research. In his mind he can make it through this doing as little battling as possible. Unfortunately, the universe has some other ideas in mind.The Nuzlocke Virus, a disease that once plagued Pokekind was thought to be cured from existence. However another outbreak has started in the Unova Region, and this time it is fierce. What will become of the Pokemon who can no longer recover from fainting? And when will Starly finally realize how much trouble this will be for him?





	Unovan Starlocke: A Pokemon Researchers Journey

**Author's Note:**

> StarLocke Rules:  
> 1\. You must Nickname all Pokemon (Though Starly takes a minute to actually think of one so...)  
> 2\. When an infected Pokemon faints, it is dead  
> 3\. Due to the virus effects, the Unova league asks that you limit yourself to catching one Pokemon per route. This is so the Pokemon Population doesn't dwindle anymore than it needs to.  
> 4\. If the first Pokemon is a double you are allowed to try again.  
> 5\. You are allowed to take gift Pokemon.  
> 6\. The starters, being raised in a lab, were vaccinated against the Nuzlocke Virus. It is unlikely they will end up with it.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction I have really ever published, and I am quite excited about it. I know these Nuzlocke rules aren't the most high stakes they can be and I did that for a few reasons. (One is that I'm playing through as I do this and if I played an ultra hard version I would be dead before the first gym and there would be no story.)
> 
> I wanted this to be driven by plot and characters, not over run with Nuzlocke rules. So uh... anyways. I hope you like it.

'Research Assistant Wanted. Juniper Labs in the Unova Region.' That was what the add said that had brought me here. The Unova Region, that is where I found myself now.

Staring at the front of Juniper Labs. I needed to go in, but truthfully I was pretty early. And I doubted she wanted to see me three days before she requested me. Still I was standing there because I had nowhere else to go.

“Are you looking for the professor?” Someone asked behind me.

I turned to see a young lady, about my age, blonde and wearing a cute Green hat. “I… yes.” I said, unsure of what else I was supposed to say.

“Oh, perfect. I’m one of her research assistants. Bianca.” She said, stepping around me to get to the door. I didn’t realize I had been in her way. Oops. She led me inside the lab, which was much warmer in contrast to the chilly air outside.

It was a large research facility with room for Pokemon to grow, as well as many books and a messy desk in the corner. From the looks of it she practically lived in this lab. “Could I get your name by the way?” Bianca asked, turning to face me as we came into the back of the lab.

Professor Juniper seemed to be in the back. At least that's who I assumed she was. She looked different from Professor Oak. But then she was a girl. A lot younger too. But she was the only other one in the lab, and she was wearing a labcoat. However she was busy stooping over what looked to be an incubator.

“Oh… you can call me Starly.” I replied, rubbing the back of my head nervously. It was a really weird name I’ve been told. But it was given to me by some friends. Besides, it was a very ambiguous name and it couldn’t really be used to trace me back to my old identity.

“Oh!” I thought that came from Bianca, but looked up to see professor Juniper walking towards me. “You are early, we weren’t expecting you for another three days.” She said, looking more relieved than annoyed.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that.” I said, looking up at her with half a smile. “Didn’t have anywhere to stay here really.”

“Nonsense, no need to be sorry." She said. “The starters are ready and we desperately need to start the research as soon as possible.” She motioned us to follow her. 

"Does this mean you are part of the research project too?" I asked Bianca.

She nodded. "That's right. "Though I think we should wait for Cheren before we pick out the Pokemon." She looked over to the professor.

"No need to wait for Cheren, he was here this morning." Professor Juniper replied.

Bianca gave her a puzzled look, but we kept walking.

We went through a pair of doors, it seemed like we walked into a Pokemon nursery. Some Pokemon toys were scattered across the floor and it was painted with baby Pokemon. Weird. In the room were two Pokemon.

“Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.” Bianca explained. “Wait…” she seemed to go over them again. “Where is Tepig?”

“Cheren wanted to start his research early as well. I would have called you then but you were still asleep.” Professor Juniper explained.

Bianca blushed and pulled her hat down over her face. “That’s hardly fair. We agreed to do this together.” She sighed. “Anyways, Starly why don’t you pick first? You are new here after all.” I could tell she was upset about Cheren leaving already but I could hardly tell why. After all she was letting me pick first. She must have wanted Tepig the most.

“I’m not sure which one to pick.” I said, looking between the two. It was a good thing that Tepig wasn’t here. It would have made the decision that much harder. “If I’m choosing first then I guess I need to know who exactly you guys are.” I decided, sitting down in front of the two Pokemon. Oshawott, or Snivy. “Hi. My name is Starly.” I said, reaching out to pet Oshawott.He was so cute.

He looked up at me with an impish grin, as if daring me to actually pet him. I gently reached out to put my hand on his head. He took this opportunity to headbutt my hand as hard as he could.

“Ouch that hurt, don’t be like that.” I said, pulling my hand away. He simply turned his nose up at me with a satisfied smile.

“Oh don’t mind him.” the Snivy spoke up. I turned to look at him. “Oshawott needs to learn to mind his manners.” His voice was soft, but he still had a determined look in his eyes.

“Better rude than annoying!” Oshawott sang as he jumped up and started skipping around the room. “But seriously, hurry up and make up your mind, so we can get out of this stupid lab!”

“Oshawott!” Snivy scolded. “That isn’t a nice word!”

I had to hide a giggle from them. Bianca was using her hat to cover her mouth so she didn’t start laughing either. “You two calm down.” I said. “I have an idea. For this adventure, why don’t you two choose us?” I offered.

Bianca gave me a funny look, like she wasn’t sure what I was suggesting was the best idea, but I don’t think I would have been able to choose otherwise. Oshawott looked up like that was a crazy suggestion. “You mean we have to choose now? How is that fair?”

Snivy stood up and smiled, seeming to be the only one on board with my plan. “Starly was it? Are you sure you wish to go that direction?”

I looked down at Snivy and we made eye contact. I could tell he meant well. “Yeah, don’t you two deserve a choice in the matter as well?”

Snivy’s eyes seemed to beam with joy, despite his relatively small smile. He blinked slowly and then turned around. “In that case…” He started, “Do you mind if I travel with you?” He gave me an innocent look.

I couldn’t have said no if I wanted to. Though of course I didn’t want to. Snivy seemed like an awesome Pokemon to have. “Of course! Now I can always say that you chose me.” This made him laugh. His laugh was cute, he put his little hands over his mouth while his eyes closed and sort of jiggled for a moment.

“In that case, Oshawott, I hope you don’t mind coming with me.” Bianca laughed, seeming to warm up to my idea.

“Nah, I would have chosen you in the first place, you smell better you know.” Oshawott said, skipping over to her side. This time Bianca really did laugh out loud.

“You heard it from him Starly, I smell better than you.”

I faked a grunt and crossed my arms. “How rude. Well you think I smell better, right Snivy?” I looked down to see Snivy blushing and looking away.

“I cannot lie to you Starly…” He said.

“Oh fine,” I said. “Betrayed by my own Pokemon.” I pretended to be hurt. “Sorry Starly! But I did choose you anyways!” He pleaded my forgiveness.

“It’s okay I can forgive your injustice just this once.” I laughed as I reached down to scoop him up.

He hung his head in shame. “Don’t worry Snivy I’m just messing with you.” I said.

He looked back up at me with confused eyes.

“It was a joke.” I explained.

“Oh, oh right yes it was very funny.” He said. I chuckled and shook my head. He'd get it someday, but for now he was still trying to look impressive.

“You all seem to be getting along well,” Professor Junipers voice filled the room as Bianca adjusted her hat back on her head.

“Oh yeah! We both have our Pokemon now and everything.” Bianca said happily.

“And we have our humans!” Oshawott said. “I think Snivy got the short end of the stick there.”

Snivy growled in my arms.

“Lovely. Why don’t you two have a practice battle before I send you out in the field?” She suggested.

“Oh! That sounds like a lotta fun! Doesn’t it Oshawott.” Bianca asked, putting her hand on Oshawotts head.

He scoffed. “You mean I gotta battle him?” He asked, pointing at Snivy. “He’s weak, you know?”

“Hey, I’m not weak.” Snivy said shyly. But he was hiding in my arms at the time.

“Oh yeah? You are definitely the weakest out of the three of us and you know it!”

“Oshawott, calm down, he doesn’t have to battle if he doesn’t want to.” Bianca scolded.

“No, no I’ll battle him. I want to.” Snivy said, jumping down, and the look in his eyes a mix of uncertainty mixed with determination.

“If you’re sure Snivy.” I said, it looked like our first fight would be here and now.

He nodded. The Pokemon stood in the center facing each other. Bianca and I each stood behind our respective teammate.

“Alright Snivy...uh… you know tackle right?” Most Pokemon did this young, but who knew? It's not like I had previous battle experience or anything.

Snivy nodded and jumped into action, tackling Oshawott on the spot.

Oshawott laughed. “That barely hurt.” he taunted before tackling Snivy himself.

"Snivy are you okay?" I asked him, worried already. I know I didn't have to be, we weren't going to take it very far...still...

“Starly, it’s fine, stay out of this!” Snivy said as he dealt another tackle. His attacks just were not packing the same punch that Oshawotts were.

Oshawott turned around and leapt onto Snivy and they rolled into another tackle.

“Snivy, tackle again.” I wanted him to do well. Losing a battle can really jar a Pokemons self confidence.

Snivy tackled the Oshawott clearly growing tired of the fight quickly. He was struggling.

Oshawott was clearly taking some damage too, but not showing it as much as Snivy. “I’m gonna win this!” He called. Oshawott turned around, wagging it’s tail in Snivy’s face. Snivy watched the tail move, back and forth. He let his guard down.

“Careful!” I called. It was too late. Snivy was hit with the next tackle that did more damage than normal. Snivy was dangerously low on health, and I couldn't do much to help him. "It's alright Snivy, you don't have to go on." I said, ready to call him back.

He let out a breath and shook his head before charging back at Oshawott with his own tackle. "I know you are worried Starly, but please let me prove myself to you."

“OUCH!” Oshawott cried. He fell back on the ground. That strike seemed to hurt him pretty badly.

They stared each other down, both very weak. At the same time they leapt at each other in order to deal the final attack. To our luck, Snivy is quick.

Oshawott fell backwards, unable to move another muscle, nor throw another insult.

"Snivy you won!" I shouted, as I picked him up off the ground.

He looked at me happily, doing his Snivy Giggle. "Did I...prove myself to you?" He asked.

"You didn't have to." I said. But he was looking weak now. "You need to rest." I tapped the Pokeball on his head and he was pulled inside.

“You two both did well if this is really your first time battling,” Professor Juniper spoke up.

“Yeah, this is my first time really being away from home,” I said. “And I never exactly did the gym challenge.” Neither of those things were technically lies.

“Well I think you have great potential, Starly,” she said with a smile. “Now if you come with me I can heal up both of your Pokemon and explain your first task.”

**Author's Note:**

> Snivy will have a nickname soon I promise ._. He has one in the game, I just forgot to have Starly give him one and I like the way this chapter flows without shoving that in somewhere. 
> 
> If you want to know, Snivy's Nature is Hardy, which is hard to write a personality for. I decided to make him shyer than most Snivy's but he really comes alive when he needs to be counted on. If you want a voice for him, I imagine he sounds exactly like Gabumon from Digimon Adventures English Dub. 
> 
> I have no Voice claim for Starly. Though they do sound like they half assed their way through puberty. I know they have a weird name, but to be honest they are odd anyways. They hate their real name. That story will come out later on though.


End file.
